the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/Please Read
Okay, I know all of this drama getting worse is my fault. I understand. I understand that I was a retard for cutting myself and attempting suicide. But if you read my message on Izzy's blog you'll understand. I'm seriously not going to repeat myself again. I've had enough of the stupid comments asking me how I got PSD or why am I such a jerk to Tori, etc. (Yes, on many different wikis I am getting hated on, I'm not going to list them.) ''I Overreacted'' It's true, I did. I was just in emotional shock and I was very upset about Ell leaving so I told Izzy to block Tori. I knew that Izzy was a very close friend of mine so I knew she'd understand. Plus I also told her my illness and stuff. She didn't ask me for screen caps and just blocked him. Do you know how relived I was when she told me she blocked him? I mean, it was like I didn't even have PSD. But then it came back of course, ugh. The next day Liv joined Izzy and I's thread (which I was totally fine with). Then, I look back at the thread after school to see what's been happening. I see like....6 other people have joined our thread. With like...2 or three of them yelling at Izzy, which she did absolutely nothing wrong. Like I said, it was all my fault. And then Tori himself came into the thread and starting giving screen caps to defend himself which I totally understand. But it made feel like a f*cking retard because I had no evidence whatsoever. In fact, if I was like that, I could have lied about it. But, I didn't know you needed screen caps for a block at that moment. If I wasn't so angry and stressed out at the chat that day too, I would have taken screen caps. But being the f*cktard I am, I didn't. I seriously should have though. But I didn't. Apologies I apologize to all of my friends that got me to not cut myself or commit suicide. That was the most idiotic thing I've ever attempted to do in my life. I'm sorry if I had you guys freaking out. And I know Rom went to the hospital that night, I feel responsible. 100% responsible. I just couldn't believe I made a girl as sweet as Rom freak out and hyperventilate so much that she would have to go to the hospital. So...I did something bad that night. And I've never told anyone nor will I. I apologize to everyone that is thinking/ that thought/ or did disable/left/leave/leaving. I know this drama was a pain in the a*s. I know that a lot of users left because of the drama. I can't comprehend why you would want to leave over (to some people) a cyber bully. Haven't you seen those videos they show you in school? Stand up to them! Don't let them get you down! I mean, for crying out loud, anyone bullying you over the Internet is either a creepy pedophile that doesn't have anything better to do besides cry to his mama, an idiot, or a f*cktard. I apologize to Tori for accusing so harshly. Like I said before, I overreacted. I didn't mean to offend you in any way as I know you feel the same towards me. I remember when we had that thread and you were helping me get more edits. I also remember our nicknames for each other. You used to call me Gale and I'd call you Adam. I don't know if the same Tori I met is still there though. The Tori I knew didn't get into all these fights with different users. This Tori is the exact opposite of who I met. I know you're making truces with people, but please know that I won't be one of those users. This drama went way too far. And I don't know if this wiki will be the same after this. It will take a very long time to shake this kind of thing off if ever. I cannot believe it snowballed this far. I cannot believe how much damage this wiki and the wonderful users that compose it changed. Everything has gone in a downhill spiral. Most users are fighting with each other, other wikis are sending in spies in our chats, sometimes the spies are from different wikis but the leader is someone from our wiki. Our own flesh and blood. We are a family. It does not matter if some users disagree, we are like brothers and sisters. Yes, brothers and sisters fight. But not to a point where people don't want to be apart of the family anymore. That's when you know you need to stop the drama in it's tracks and destroy it and try to make peace again. I hope you all understand. ~Haley~ Category:Blog posts